Brisngr
by Rivon
Summary: This is a story about my version of the the new book Brisngr.


CHAPTER 1: Ra'zac

Eragon woke with a jolt. The hammer necklace was burning again. _Someone was trying to scry him!_

Eragon was just about to run out of energy and risk passing into the void when Saphira sprang into his mind and gave him her energy.

'Who could it be with that much power? It nearly killed me!' asked Eragon.

'I know not. It could of been Murtaugh or Galbatorix, there strength's are both greater than yours.' answered Saphira.

After Eragon and Saphira had discussed the topic some more they left their tent and went to get something to eat.

'We must move out of the Varden soon. We must complete our training with Oromis.' Said Saphira.

'But what if the Empire attacks again?' Asked Eragon.

'No, the Varden can fend The Empire off by themselves we are no longer needed until Nausada calls upon us.' Saphira told him.

'Fine but you must ask her permission to leave first.' Said Eragon.

After they had both finished eating they left in search for Nasuada. They found the daughter of Ajihad discussing with the elf princess, Arya.

'Nasuada, Eragon and I are in need in further training if we are going to defeat Thorn and Murtaugh. We are here to ask your permission to leave to go back to Du Weldenvarden.' asked Eragon repeating Saphira's word's.

'I fear you are right, Saphira. You must learn more of the secrets of magic and swordsmanship if you are to defeat Murtaugh and Thorn. You may leave as soon as you wish. Once you get there give my greetings to Queen Izlanzadi.'

After they had gathered provisions they departed. Saphira kept herself concealed by flying along the uninhabited mountain's on The Spine.

Once they reached the mountains by Teirm they saw _Them_.

The Ra'zac were on flying south. Eragon guessed they were going to give the Empire reinforcements. But this time their Pupae were no longer Pupae they had evolved into Lethrblaka.

The four beast's collided with Saphira with a hard bash nearly throwing Eragon off. Eragon reached for the magic and shouted 'Brisngr!' a sparkling blue fire sprang from Eragon's palm and hit one of the Ra'zac on the wing. The Ra'zac's wings ignited with flames and tumbled towards the lower mountains. _One Down_. thought Eragon.

Saphira managed to take down one more of the Ra'zac with her talons. But before she could even reach the next one they could see the Ra'zac retreating back north. Eragon and Saphira began to assault the pair's minds. There minds were blocked behind thick barriers but they proved no match for Eragon and Saphira. Eragon and Saphira battered down the pairs minds in a few seconds but only gleamed useless details from the couple's minds before they both committed suicide.

The Ra'zac are finally dead. Thought Eragon.

'Yes. We must alert Roran. He must go to storm Helgrind and rescue Katrina.' Said Saphira.

'Yes your right I will do so after we've stopped to rest.' Replied Eragon.

CHAPTER 2: The storming of Helgrind

Roran and Du vrangr gata were waiting outside the gates of helgrind. They were hiding behind a large hill which managed to cover the whole of there troops. Roran's troop's consisted of Trianna and five other magicians along with fifty other soldiers from the Varden. Trianna had been teaching Roran how to guard his mind against mental attacks when Eragon interrupted his training and told them that the Ra'zac had been slain. Eragon told Roran that they had a chance meeting near Terim and they managed to kill the Ra'zac. Eragon gave the order to attack.

Trianna threw a ball of energy at the gates and they thrust open. The troops were running into the main courtyard when they encountered ten guards. The guards quickly called help and reinforcements were going to arrive soon. 'Hurry!' Shouted Roran as his hammer smashed into a soldier's helm. Trianna managed to overwhelm the defenses of a near by magician that was protecting the soldiers and the soldiers were slain.

'There!' Shouted a man from behind them. Roran spun around to see thirty soldiers standing at the gates. 'Trianna! I will go inside and rescue Katrina. Can you hold them off?'

'I will do my best. Go Stronghammer!' Trianna shouted. She then spun round and killed three soldiers with her mind.

Roran had just reached the central chamber when he saw Katrina.

Her clothes were torn and her skin has bruised from injuries. He quickly ran to her and undid the chains holding her to the wall.

She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. 'Thank-you for coming' She said. Roran and Katrina made it to the bottom floor of Helgrind when they saw The Vardens soldiers and Trianna holding the main door to the castle shut.

'What happened?' asked Roran. His question was half answered when he heard the roar of a dragon outside.

'Thorn and Murtaugh arrived just after you left. They killed two of our magicians and have slain twenty of our troops.'

Just after Trianna had finished her sentence the door was thrown open and the next site they saw was the inside of Thorn's mouth and a raging inferno come out.

CHAPTER 3: Eragon's real father

After two more days of non-stop flying they reached Ellesmera. They first greeted Izlanzadi and then went to Oromis's glade. They told Oromis of The battle and all of its contents.

'This is most disturbing yet good news.Murtaugh was lieing.' Told Oromis.

'What how can that be true? He told me in the Ancient language that it was true.' exclaimed Eragon.

'O my young rider. You are so wise yet ignorant. He said 'Selena is your mother and mine' he never said who your father was though. But I can tell you one thing Morzan is _not _your father.' Said Oromis.

'Then who is?' asked Eragon.

'Brom' stated Oromis.

'Brom!' shouted Eragon.

'Yes Brom. He is your _real _father. Brom had an affair with Selena your mother. And she went to Carvahall and gave birth to you that is why Brom was watching you Eragon. Not because he wanted to keep an eye on his enemy's son but _his _son.'

CHAPTER 4: The Menoa Tree

After a long day of disscussing Eragon and Sahpira departed from Oromis's hut and went to their quaters. Eragon was just about to take Zar'oc off his belt when he realised that he no longer had Zar'oc. 'A rider with no blade' thought Eragon.

'You could get a the blade solemnbum had metioned in Terim.' Said Saphira.

'Your right! Solemnbum said when I was in need of a wepon to look under the roots of the Menoa tree.'

Eragon and Saphira quickly departed to the Menoa tree when they arrived they found no one their but themselves.

'How am I supposed to find the wepon?'

'I don't know' Said Saphira.

Saphira and Eragon disscussed for hours. Where? or How? Are they going to get the wepon. Eragon thought hard.

'I've got an idea' He said.

Eragon searched with his thoughts and touched those of the Menoa tree itself...

'Hello young rider.' greeted the Menoa tree.

'Are you the Menoa tree?' Asked Eragon.

'Yes, I am. I assume you look for the wepon under my roots.' Replied the tree.

'How did you know?' implied Eragon.

'I have been here for milenna nothing can escape me. I know all about this forest and the people in it'. Said the Menoa tree.

'Do you know where the sword is?' asked Eragon.

'No, but you do. All you have to do is search for the wepon with your mind. The blade is magical. All of Rhenuon's wepon's are like this.'

Eragon frowned as he searched for the blade with his mind. Eventually he found life under the magical roots. The sword was buried deep beneath the roots of the Menoa tree. He said the word 'Risa' and held up his arm his hand hooked like a claw. After ten seconds a Blue sword with a black handle and a saphire jewel in the pommel emerged from the soil. Eragon grasped his new sword and already he had grown to like his father's blade. Also the sword was the same colour as Saphira's scales.

'Your luckly your's and your father's Dragon's are the exact same colour the blade fits your dragon too. The blade is called Adurna' Said The Menoa Tree.

'Thank-you. But I have but one question: How did the blade get there in the first place?'

'When Brom's dragon was killed, Brom went mad and was in a fit of rage when he came to Ellesmera. He thrust his sword deep beneath my roots. But by the time he became sane once again his sword was beyond retrieval and it was too far underground. Evertually over the years the sword has gradually started to rise closer to the surface following the elves magic in search of its Rider.'

CHAPTER 5: Capture at Helgrind

Thorn's fire only managed to burn the first line of soldiers cooking ten men in their mail. Trianna cast a ball of energy at Thorn and the Dragon stumbled backwards and the soldiers poured through the gaps Thorn made. Roran joined the second line and started to fight the soldiers that were rapidly advancing throughout the gate. Roran thrust his hammer down and heard a crack as he cracked open a mans skull.

He then made numerous dodges and block's trying to divert the soldiers attacks away from his body. He killed two more soldiers in his path but then he saw that some of the men around him were collapsing, dead. One more of Du Vranr gata had been overwhelmed by Murtaugh. Trianna then sounded The Varden's retreat and they all ran up to the central chamber.

They were running out of men and magician's. They could not last much longer thought Roran. Roran sent Katrina behind The Varden's men and they huddled around her for defense. Thorn was too big to come into the castle so Murtaugh came alone with the soldiers. While the three of Du Vrangr Gata all challenged Murtaugh's mind at once the solider collided in a frenzy. The Varden managed to kill most of the men off and only five were left standing.

Roran looked behind him to see Trianna and another member of Du Vrangr Gata sweating furiously at their efforts to beat Murtaugh. Murtaugh had already killed one of Du Vrangr Gata who lay on the floor behind them.

As the soldiers charged for their final assault they managed to kill the men around Murtaugh. Murtaugh and Roran then engaged in 1 on 1 combat The Varden's soldier's in a circle around them. Murtaugh started the fight swiping at Roran's lower torso. Roran dodged out the way and slashed down with his hammer. Murtaugh blocked the attack on his shield and then started a series of complicated blows. Murtaugh connected with Roran's left thigh however and drew a long cut. Roran screamed in agony. while Roran limped away The Varden's men began their own assault on Murtaugh but before they could even get close he shouted 'Letta!' and the soldiers were sustained in an invisible cage unable to move.

While this was happening Trianna tended to Roran's wounds and healed it just in time to block Murtaugh's next attack. Roran jumped back up again and swiped at Murtaugh's shoulder. The sudden and quick movement caught Murtaugh off guard and hit his right shoulder injuring it bad. Murtaugh shouted out in pain. But Roran was about to finish off Murtaugh when Murtaugh said 'Thrysta Vindr' a ball of air suddenly sprang from his palm Hitting Roran on the chest knocking him backwards into the wall.

The last thing that Roran heard before he passed out was Katrina screaming in terror...

CHAPTER 6: The plan

Eragon had trained for two months. One day after completing the Rigmar, Oromis revealed to him a plan that the elves had come up with to get the last Dragon egg.

'Glaedr and I shall distract Galbatorix while you and Saphira go under a secret passage way found by our spies in Uru'baen into Galbatorix's citadel and take the egg from the treasury.' Said Oromis.

'No! I will not let you your lives are will be at serious risk! You will be killed Galbatorix is too strong!'

'Eragon, we have dwindled in this sanctuary for far too long. We must reveal ourselves too Galbatorix and confront him in open combat.'

'But what about Thorn and Murtaugh? They will not stand by and watch you fight. They will go to Galbatorix's aid and then you would be slain within minutes.'

'First our armies will attack Gil'ead. Galbatorix will not let one of his strongest barracks fall to our armies he will send Thorn and Murtaugh to come and lead the counter attack.'

'It sounds risky. But I think that we could do it.'

'Yes. Ah Eragon-elda I have already taught you all there is to know about The Riders it is your turn to pass down the knowledge to the new rider.'

'Yes Master. Thank-you. I have no way or words to express they amount of my gratitude to you for teaching and everything you have done for.'

'Yes Master Oromis Thank-you.' Said Saphira she pressed her snout againist Oromis's cheek

CHAPTER 7: Elven Reinforcements

Before the elves started their attack on The Empire Eragon and Saphira flew to The Varden to tell them of their plan. When they arrived they were met by Nasuada and her guards at the front of their camp on the burining plains.

'Nasuada! I have some very good news for you.'

'I am sorry Eragon but I have something else to tell you first. During your cousins assault on Helgrind they were intercepted by Thorn and Murtaugh. They caught them off guard. We have not heard from Trianna, Roran or Du Vrangr Gata for two months. The last time we saw them was when they left for the assault on Helgrind. I am sorry.'

'No it can't be not Roran. He must be alive. Galbatorix may have taken them as hostages.' pleaded Eragon.

'That would be unlikely for Galbatorix has made no demands. And he would have accounced something by now.'

Eragon told Nasuada of the Elves paln and resided to his tent and wondered if Roran was alive or not. An idea quickly sparked into him. He got a bowl of water and said over it 'dramur kopa' the water turned black and then showed Roran strung up to a wall. Next to him were Katrina nad Trianna.

'Hes alive!' Shouted Eragon throughout the camp. Arya was the first to hear and ran to him.

'Are you sure?' She said.

'Yes. They are still in Helgrind but they are captured.'

'Then we must go to them!' said Saphira

'No we must bring reinforcements' Said Arya

'She's righ-'

Eragon was cut off in mid sentence by a comotion in the front of the camp. Arya, Saphira and him hurried to the front of the camp to see tweleve black hooded figures standing in front of two guards. The guards were shouting furiously at the figures and telling them to leave.

Eragon went up to them and one of them took his hood off. He was an elf. The elf looked at Eragon as if he looked at one of his own kind. Eragon showed him Brom's ring and his gedwey ignasia. The elf then said the traditional elf greeting. He also repeated this with the rest of his party and Arya.

The elf revealed him self as Kuther leader of the elves spellweavers sent to Surda by Izlanzadi ordered to defend Eragon. Eragon told the elves of Roran's kidnapping and the they agreed to go and help him attack Helgrind.

CHAPTER 8: Divide and Conquer

Roran lay againist the wall as he had done for the past two months. Roran had been speaking with Trianna and Katrina about escaping and they had already devised a plan. They couldn't escape before because they drugged Trianna every five hours to make sure she was ignorant of her magical abilities. But the last guard was killed by Trianna. Murtaugh had broken into each of their minds in turn and extracted enormous amounts of information. At this point was the time when Murtaugh realised that Roran is his cousin.

'So cousin why don't you join me?' Murtaugh asked for the thousandth time.

'I will never join you! You kidnapped Katrina! And nearly killed me!'

'I had no choice! I am under the king's control now I can only do as he says.'

'Now!' Shouted Roran.

Trianna severed all of their straps keeping them to the wall and they were free. Before Murtaugh could act Trianna screamed 'malthinae!' Murtaugh's mouth, legs and arms were kept locked in place by an invisible pressure. 'Go Roran I shall hold him off!'

'No that wasn't the plan! We must leave you are important to the varden!'

Before Trianna could respond Murtaugh had countered her spell. Roran jumped from behind Murtaugh and hit him on the head with his hammer while he was distracted by Trianna. Roran heard Thorn roar outside in pain. He didn't hit a killer blow, but enough to knock him out for several hours.

When they reached the courtyard they surprised to see the twenty soldier's being challenged by tweleve foe's. The tweleve people were so gracefull in battle it looked as if they were dancing between soldiers. The twelevle people hacked down the soldiers with swift and inhuman movements. The soldiers were quickly defeated. Roran then looked up to see Saphira and Thorn colliding in the air. On Spahira's back Roran could just make out Eragon. _About time!_

Roran met the tweleve men and they revealed themselves as the strongest spellcaster's sent by Queen Izlanzadi. 'Thank-you Kuther.' Said Roran.

'It was of no consequence Roran-vodhr. We were ordered by Eragon to take you to safety whether he defeat's Thorn and Murtaugh or not. We must flee quickly we have horses over the next hill.'

Before Roran could respond he saw a ball of fire hit one of the elves. Roran turned around to see Murtaugh standing in battle ready pose Zar'roc in hand. 'Our family never does give up.' He laughed.

The elves drew there swords and prepared to confront Murtaugh. 'Flee Roran-vodhr! We will confront him!'

For once Roran agreed to the elves he got Katrian's hand and they ran to the horses with Tiranna Roran rode away and watched The battle fight on in the distance.

Eragon saw Roran riding away but was interrupted by Thorn colliding head on into Saphira. The Dragon's kicked and clawed each other furiously trying to get their jaws around each others necks.

Eragon looked down to see two elves fall at the hands of Murtaugh who then moved to dodge the slash of a sword.

'Saphira we must help the elves they need our help in defeating Murtaugh!' Shouted Eragon over the beat of her wings.

'Jump off and use magic to land. I can handle Thorn alone.'

Eragon undid the straps on his legs and jumped of Saphira he used magic to land and ran into the courtyard. When he got there only six elves were still standing. The others were lying dead or injured with large cuts and gashes while Murtaugh stood there grinning Zar'roc streaming with the blood of his friends.

Before Murtaugh could attack Eragon shouted 'Melthinae!' and binded him in place. The elves began to assault Murtuagh's mind. Murtaugh was strong but the elves outnumbered him. They overwhelmed his defenceses Murtaugh fell to the ground unconcious.

CHAPTER 8: Why do we need _your _help?

After the capture of Murtaugh they no longer needed to worry about him only Thorn. When Murtaugh was captured Thorn managed to escape back to Uru'baen. Eragon and Saphira were flying east when they saw a company of five hundred Kull on the other side of the river near Uru'baen. 'Nar Garzhog?' asked Ergaon.

'Aye Firesword tis I.' replied The leader of the Kull.

'What brings you and this army to Uru'baen?' asked Saphira.

'We have been waiting for you two to arrive flametongue.'

'Us? Why us?' asked Eragon.

'You are needed if we are to take Uru'baen. We have heard of your capture of Murtaugh and we think that now we have a good chance of victory. We will help you.'

'Why do we need your help?' asked Eragon impulsivley. Even after he had fought with Garzhog before he did not trust him since he was an urgal.

'If Galbatorix has an army resting here in Uru'baen you cannot defeat them alone. You will need a distraction if you are going to succeed in taking the dragon egg.'

'How did you know about that!?' shouted Eragon.

'Keep your voice down they will hear you Firesword! Your master, Gold dragon and his rider told us of your plan and they asked for our assitence. We will fight the army and the gold one will fight the other dragon while you steal the last egg.'

'I see. That is a good plan. I will give the order's for the elves to attack Gil'ead right now their ships rest on the lake by Gil'ead and are ready to storm the fortress.' Said Saphira.

'Good flametongue you are well informed too. Then give the order for the fall of the empire draws near.'

CHAPTER 9: The fall of Gil'ead'

The elves waited patiently on the ships waiting for the moment to attack.It was a pitch black night and is impossible for a human to see them. The time was perfect for an invasion. Only the elves strong eyesight could see on such a black night. The order was given. The lead ship touched down and already two thousand soldiers had got on the bank thanks to the elves speed, agility and stealth. Three men then spotted them and were about to raise the alarm when the elves broke inside their minds and stopped them from doing so and then slayed them. After some time the elves whole party of twenty thousand troops were on the bank and were moving silently through the city killing the soldiers they encountered with their minds not even raising alarm. None new that elves were pouring through the streets untill a young solider saw them when he was on watch in a watch tower. This time the elves weren't so lucky the boy sounded the alarm before the elves killed him with their minds.

Alarm bells rang throught Gil'ead and the city became a horror of confusion and fear. Soliders darted from houses and confronted the elves in the middle of the streets when citizens ran to the citiadel in order to find safety. No elves were killed when they finally took over Gil'ead. The elves had not given the soldiers any time to prepare or even put there armour on. They ran out in their clothes holding spears and swords. The soldiers were wiped out quickly.

The citizens were let go and all of them fled to the near by cities and villages. After the elves departed they fired balliastae arrows that were metre's long into the city. Everytime one flew over the sky it was lit on fire by The Elves magic and soon the city of Gil'ead burned to the ground.

CHAPTER 10: Attack on Uru'baen

The Kull marched over the small river. The Kull were 8 feet tall so they did not submerge under it nor get drifted away because of their huge bulk. They marched to the gates of Uru'baen where they were met by two thousand soldiers defending it. The Kull ran at the soldiers with inhuman speed and collided with the soldiers in battle. The Kull were outnumbered but they were 8 feet tall and mucles the size of large stones. They hacked down the soldiers and tore them apart. The soldiers were losing quickly.

After an hour Thorn flew out from Uru'baen's citiadel and landed next to the soldiers leading them in a counter attack againist the urgals. The urgals were being killed rapidly by Thorn.

'Firesword you must help us! Thorn will kill us all!' Shouted Garzhog with his mind.

'Saphira you go I will rescue the egg.' Said Eragon

Saphira flew down to the battle feild in front Uru'Baen and put herself at the front of the urgals. The urgals roared with delight when they saw Saphira land infront of them and roar at Thorn. It was approaching dawn and Saphira's scales glittered in the sunlight. Thorn threw himself at Saphira and they collided on the ground instead of the air. They were much closer to each other now and managed to injure each other much more. Saphira seemed to be winning because of her Dragon armour protecting her scales.

They fought for hours untill another Dragon appeared from the north and its scales glittered so beutifully in the sunlight. The scales reflected a gold onto the black city of Uru'baen and blinded all who looked up at it. The rider cast a ball of energy that hit the soldiers killing a group of them. Thorn, Saphira the soldiers and the Kull looked up to see the gold dragon fly down on them. The dragon collided with the soldiers and an amazing speed crushing them beneath his bulk Thorn turned around to see two Dragon's apposing him and gave a roar of dispair. While Thorn was occupied with the new gold dragon the Kull rushed inside the gates of Uru'baen killing anyone in their path. Saphira and Glaedr each breathed a huge amount of fire on Thorn cooking him on the ground. They were stopped by Shruikan who collided with Glaedr and stopped him hurting Thorn any longer.

Glaedr and Oromis flew high in the sky and challeneged Galbatorix and Shruikan. The old Dragon's were nearly as big as each other and from the ground it looked like two meteor's of gold and black hitting each other head on.

CHAPTER 11: The death of the Mourning Sage

Eragon ran under Galbatorix's palace and came up to find himself in his throne room. Eragon quickly scanned the room with his mind to find the Dragon egg sitting on a table in Galbatorix's treasury. Eragon grabbed the egg and ran outside to the kull fighting the soldiers. Eragon teleported the egg to the Kull's camp were it would be kept safe by Arya who was there to guard the new egg. Eragon ran outside to find Thorn and Saphira and he saw Saphira with her jaws around Thorn's neck and Thorn hung limp in her mouth.

'He is dead.' Said Saphira after she dropped Thorn's neck.

'Where is Oromis?' asked Eragon.

Saphira pointed her head up to see Glaedr and Shruikan fighting head on.

'We cannot help Glaedr has told us to flee. For if they fail Galbatorix will come for us.' Said Saphira.

'Nonsense we must help them defeat Galbatorix.'

'No, we must leave. We need to tutor the next Rider and Dragon. They need someone to pass on the secrets of The Riders.'

Eragon and Saphira ran to the Kull camp and saw Arya sitting with the Dragon egg sitting in her lap. 'We must leave now!' Said Eragon.

Before she could respond they all turned around to see Glaedr roar in pain when Shruikan grasped his jaws around the golden dragon's neck. Glaedr managed to escape and flew to the ground. Oromis dismounted Glaedr and Galbatorix dismounted Shruikan they met in a glorious battle of their blades. Oromis did a few complex blow's and maneuvers and hit Galbatorix in the side and the ancient king fell to his knees. Oromis hesitated with the final blow and said a few words. Galbatorix used this time and hit Oromis in the side. Oromis stumbled backwards. Galbatorix laughed in delight at his treachery and stabbed Oromis in the heart. Oromis looked down at the black blade through his chest. Glaedr roared once more and the ancient dragon collapsed. Oromis fell to his knees, dead.

At this point the Kull came running at the king wanting to kill him when he as weak. But before they could attack he wiped them out with magic. He mounted Shruikan and flew back to his black citadel.

Eragon ran to Oromis quickly. 'Master, Master I am here. It's me Eragon.'

'Eragon... Don't let... Him... Take ... The egg...Eragon come here...You were my best student...' Said Oromis.

'Thank you master' sniffed Eragon. Tears were streaming down Eragon's face.

'...One more thing...I have a son in the Empire promise you will find him?...You will find him in Du Fells Nangoroth... Give him Naegling...'Said Oromis

'I promise master...'

'Then Goodbye my young Rider...'

And that was the end of Oromis and Glaedr...

Eragon cried for hours on the battlefield that surrounded Uru'baen. 'Eragon we must go before the king returns.' Eragon gave no indication that he had heard. Eragon was at full strength so he used his strength to teleport Oromis and Glaedr to Ellesmera but he did not do it alone for he could have easily been killed since Glaedr was so large and hard to move so he used Saphira's strength too. Eragon contacted Izlanzadi with his mind telling her about Oromis's defeat and his instructions. She agreed to the terms and he saw glimpses of her and the other elves preparing for the funeral.

Eragon and Arya mounted Saphira with the Dragon Egg and flew north to Ellesmera. They stopped in the middle of no where they could not be seen and they would be out of the king's reach. They arrived in Ellesmera on the third day and were just in time for Oromis's funeral. Like Oromis had asked for he was buried in his glade by his hut along with Glaedr the ancient gold dragon. The funeral lasted for two hours and all the elves even from different cities in the farthest places turned out for it.

Oromis lay on a stone bed hands by his sides and Glaedr next to him. They were burned and their ashes were collected and put in a box made out pure gold in Oromis's hut. Eragon said his last goodbye's adding 'Se mor'ranr ono finna Oromis-elda' May you find peace, Oromis. He also said the same for Glaedr.

Eragon left Ellesmera two days later. He had been told that the Varden planned to attack Dras-Leona. Arya had gone to Surda taking a different route than Eragon. Eragon did not fly on Saphira but took his elven horse, folkvir to the hadrac desert to go and find Oromis's son. He decided that the Varden didn't need his help to attack Dras-Leona. Saphira walked along side him.

Eragon could now see a cluster of mountains in the distance but he wasn't looking at the mountains. He was looking at a man dressed in full steel armour with a red sword in hand leading a troop of twenty armoured men. The man was carrying not just any red sword but Zar'roc. He immediatly knew that this was Murtaugh.

Eragon dismounted Folkvir and told him to stay in the ancient language. He drew Adurna and prepared to face Murtaugh on the field of battle. The soldiers behind him drew bows and Saphira growled at them.

'Stop. Put away your wepons and move away from us.' Said Murtaugh calmly.

'You shall pay for the death of Oromis Murtaugh.' Snarled Eragon.

'No, you shall pay for the death of my Dragon!' Shouted Murtaugh. Murtaugh lashed out with Zar'roc doing a series of complex blows. Eragon blocked, dodged and weaved out of the way of Murtaugh's swings of Zar'roc. Eragon had not thought about the death of Thorn for a long time. In fact he had forgotten that the Dragon had been killed, he was too focused on Oromis and Glaedr. Eragon began his counter attack by slashing at Murtaugh's lower leg and then at his chest. Eragon's strength was weak and his attacks were too slow. Murtaugh dodged easily and hit Adurna out of his hands. Saphira growled as Eragon was disarmed. Saphira jumped at Murtaugh but before she could reach Murtaugh unleashed his amazing magical abilities. 'Risa!' He commanded and she stayed suspended 1 meter in the air Murtaugh then eyed Folkvir. His eyes grasped the site of the Green Dragon egg.

'The last Dragon egg. Thank you for bringing it cousin. I shall now take the last Dragon in Alagaesia whether he' He pointed at the egg. 'Likes it or not.'

Eragon reached the magic and screamed 'NO!' he quickly recited a spell and teleported the Dragon egg and Naegling to Du fells Nangoroth.

Eragon fell unconcious as the spell absorbed nearly all of his energy. The last thing he saw was Murtaugh walk up to him and heard Saphira roar in terror.

CHAPTER 12: Rivon

Rivon woke at dawn. He went outside in the heat of Du Fells Nangoroth and completed the Rigmar all the way to the 4th level. Today is a good dayhe thought. He went outside and found four wondering Dwarf Travelers being bothered by Slavers. Since Rivon was an elf he could hear everything that they were saying.

'We will take you to Uru'baen. You will be enslaved or maybe the king will have some interest in you.' The other men on horses laughed at his humor.

The Dwarf family was made up of a father, mother and their two children who were only eight and nine. They were all terrified with fear hugging each other for support.

'First you will be tortured by us.' explained the man. Rivon drew his Elven bow. 'You will be tak-' The man was cut off as a white bladed swan tailed arrow slammed into his head at inhuman speed the leader was killed instantly. The others turned to see Rivon drawing a second arrow and firing, hitting the second slaver in the chest knocking him off his horse. The last two Slavers ran with their horses at Rivon. Rivon reached for his Elven magic. 'Brisngr' he murmured. The next arrow he fired set on a beautiful green fire and hit the ground in front of the Slavers horses. The horses got scared and threw their riders off. The first man broke his spine and was killed instantly the other met the same fate but landed in Rivon's fire.

The Dwarf family walked over to Rivon and thanked him in Dwarvish. Rivon replied 'It was of no consequence I would not let those monsters hurt anyone.' He said this in Dwarvish since he was fluent in the Human language, the Dwarves and the Ancient Language. The Dwarves said they got lost when they were trying to find their way to Hedarth a Dwarf and Elf trading outpost. They came from the Dwarf city of Buragh and had gone too far north by accident. After Rivon had pointed them in the right direction they mounted their donkey's and said their goodbye's.

Rivon returned to his hut which sat on the north mountain but was on the east side of the mountain. This was so that he could see Du Weldenvarden, The Beor Mountain's and Edda and Azragni river. He sat in his chair and prepared his lunch it was made up of half a loaf of bread and a bowl of stew. Like most Elves he didn't eat meat and sung his food from the nearby trees in Du Fells Nangoroth. Anything such as bread that Rivon couldn't get he went to The Beor mountains and brought supplies back to his hut. Rivon was only twenty years old and very young for an elf. He had brown hair which was unusual for most elves and blue eyes. Although his hair and eyes were different from his father, his facial features were nearly exactly the same. After his father Oromis, was captured by the Forsworn he was presumed dead. At this time Rivon was only fifteen years old and devastated by his fathers death. He refused to return to his home town of Osilon and lived in Du Fells Nangoroth were he could live in peace away from the Elves, Humans and Dwarves. Like his father Rivon was an extremely talented artist and philosopher. Rivon did not carry a sword only a bow for protection.

Rivon finished his blackberry tea and went to explore the wonders of Du Fells Nangoroth. He looked at the mountains and the scratches in them which were the caves were the Dragon's used to mate and die. Rivon knew there was only bones and shards of Dragon eggs here but it was still amazing to see where the ancient dragons had once been. He entered his favorite cave and examined the cave. At the back of the pitch black cave he saw the faint glimmer of something green. That's strange nothing is supposed to be here thought Rivon. He picked up a piece of wood and said 'Brisngr' The wood set on fire as a torch in the dark cave. He then saw it.

A Green Dragon egg was there and in front of it a gold sword. It can't be thought Rivon. He picked up the gold sword and looked at the symbol in the pommel it was Naegling. Immediately he recognized his father's blade, it was pure gold made by the ancient smith for his father when the Dragon, Glaedr hatched for him. He held the sword and tears brimmed his eyes as he thought my father's last memory. Someone must have teleported it here along with the dragon egg. He then looked at the dragon egg whcih was a beuatiful emerald green colour. He bent down on his knees and touched the egg.

Pain burned through Rivon's hand and shot through his arm as he touched the egg. When the pain subsided he looked at his palm to see a gedwey ignasia. Rivon gaped with surprise. I am a Rider! He thought. He attached Naegling's shelf to his belt and put the sword on. He clutched the dragon egg with both arms and walked out of the cave back to his hut. This is amazing! Thought Rivon. He held his father's blade in one hand and the dragon egg in the other. This truly is a good day thought Rivon. Rivon thought about the egg and the young Dragon inside. He could not hear the dragon yet that would come later. He thought about the dragon and how big it was going to be. Then a thought struck him. Where was the dragon going to sleep when it was too big?

Rivon walked into his bedroom and left the Dragon egg on his bed. He went outside to the mountain behind his hut. The dragon could live in the caves! thought Rivon. But there weren't any caves very near Rivon's hut so he decided to make one himself. He couldn't think of any spells for making caves since the dragons made the caves themselves. He decided to use the magic word that had assisted him earlier in the day. He went to the mountain side which he could see out of the window of his bedroom. And put both his hands in a cupped shape and aimed it at the mountain. 'Brisngr!' He shouted. A wave of green flames sprang from his hands and made a cave 9 meters deep and 3 meters high. After the spell Rivon felt satisfied yet drowsy and tired he went to his room and lay down on the bed. He clutched the egg in his hands while he slept.

CHAPTER 13: Rivon The New Rider

Rivon woke to find the Dragon egg gone. Rivon screamed with fear. He looked at his palm too see if he had just dreamt it all but he found the gedwey ignasia was still burnt on his palm. He looked around for the egg thinking he might have dropped it. His gut clenched when he saw the shards of the egg on the floor. The next thing he saw was a small dragon the size of a small dog curled up on the end of his bed. The dragon was beautiful and looked incredibly cute when sleeping. The dragon then woke and saw Rivon. He gave Rivon a friendly roar. Rivon looked at the creature's huge emerald eyes. He smiled as he looked at his beautiful baby dragon. He walked out of the hut with his dragon and the dragon gave a small roar. It was not used to seeing so much large open space. The green Dragon looked at him with a hungry expression. When Rivon offred him some stew and bread the dragon turned its head away. Of course! he thought Dragons eat meat!

Rivon searched for nearby prey for his dragon with his mind. He found a group of rabbits in their burrows. He and the baby dragon went to the entrance of their tunnels and the dragon climbed through. It was luckly the dragon was just small enough to fit through. Rivon watched through his dragon's eyes and saw how the young dragon killed its prey. It used its sharp teeth and talons to kill the first before the other one tried to flee but his dragon was too fast and caught up with it and killed it with its talons. The Dragon came out with a triumphant expression and its prey were clutched in its talons.

When Rivon and his dragon arrived back at his hut Rivon showed his dragon its cave. The dragon first didn't go in for it was scared something was hiding inside waiting for it but then Rivon urged him inside and the Dragon sat in the middle of its cave and began to feed on the rabbits.

When the dragon had finished with its prey it came to Rivon's hut to find him painting in his sitting room. The dragon watched Rivon paint and write in the ancient language for hours untill Rivon ate his dinner. He looked around for the dragon to see if he was hungry to find him asleep on his bed. Rivon then slept with his dragon lying at the foot of his bed sleeping in a curled up ball.

The next day Rivon woke to see his dragon examining him with all knowing eyes. Rivon went outside and completed the Rigmar. Afterwards they went to find food for his dragon he found a nearby rabbit above ground and the dragon chased the rabbit but the rabbit was too fast. The dragon returned panting from the effort. Rivon serached with his mind for a different prey since the rabbits above ground were much too fast. He found several rock lizards and snakes under ground his dragon used a rabbit tunnel to seek out the snakes. After thirty minutes the dragon returned with five of the snakes in its talons. The dragon pranced into his cave and was just about to tuck into its meal when Rivon shouted 'Stop!' Rivon was speaking in the ancient language but the dragon stopped and seemed to understand Rivon. Rivon bent over the snakes and examined them for poisons. Two of them were poison the two red snakes. Rivon took them away and told the dragon that they were poison the dragon seemed to nod. Rivon looked at his dragon with surprise. 'Can you understand me?' Asked Rivon in the ancient language.

The dragon dipped its head in response. The dragon could understand him already that was strange. It usually took a dragon months to learn his Riders tongue if they spoke another language. The dragon then ate his non-poisonous snakes and Rivon disintegrated the poisonous ones with a quick spell. For the next few days Rivon was talking to his dragon trying to teach him to talk. On the fifth day the dragon began to talk to him through their mental link in the ancient language. 'Hello' the dragon said.

'You can talk in my head. This is great its just like the Riders said it was.' answered Rivon through their mental link.

'It is the same with every Rider. Tell me Rider, What is your name?' asked the Dragon.

'Rivon. And you?' He replied.

'I have no name or at least not yet. You have yet to name me.' Explained the Dragon.

'I think I will name you the word I used to make your cave and to save the traveling dwarves the day I found your egg: Brisngr.'

'That is a good name. I like it.' Said Brisngr.

'If you don't mind me asking Brisngr, what sex are you?' asked Rivon.

'I am male. And don't hesitate to ask me anything we are Rider and Dragon we can tell each other anything.' explained Brisngr.

After months Brisngr got so big he was forced to move out of Rivon's hut and into the cave Rivon made for him so many months ago.

'Thank-you for the cave it is very nice and large.' Thanked Brisngr. Brisngr was now large he was as big as Rivon's shoulder and and a metre and a half long. Now that Brisngr was big enough he was able to hunt by himself without the help of Rivon.Brisngr also enjoyed looking around the caves in Du Fells Nangoroth and learning more about his race. One day when Brisngr was out hunting and Rivon was busy painting in his hut he heard a call of distress from his dragon. 'What is it Brisngr?'

'Rivon! I found some traders while I was hunting and they are holding me captive at their camp they say their going to sell me to the king!' Explained Brisngr.

Rivon quickly straped his Elven bow to his back which was made by Evandar himself when he was still king and given to Rivon as a gift. He straped Naegling to his belt and ran to the assistance of his Dragon. Brisngr was bigger now and he was taller than Rivon now and was 8 metres long. Rivon saw his dragon a few kilometers away from his hut it was surrounded by tweleve traders on horses six of them were circled around him pointing spears at him. He could hear the other six talking about Galbatorix wanting the dragon egg found and they were talking about selling the dragon back to the for 1 million crowns. They laughed and wheezed at the prices that they each came up with. But Rivon knew that his dragon actually was worth much more than that. Rivon told Brisngr that he was aiming his bow at the Slavers across a sand dune. At Rivon's order Brisngr attacked three of the horse men with his teeth and talons while Rivon quickly loosed three arrows at the unsuspecting men and the six that were holding Brisngr in place were killed the other six first turned around to see their comorades dead by arrows and turned to see Rivon running at them with Naegling. The men laughed and said '1 man againist the six of us! He is mad!' They dismounted their horses and grew serious when they prepared to confront the rapidly approaching elf.

Rivon danced passed the first three and killed the three at the back. The men gasped at Rivon's speed and agility. Rivon was glorious in battle and they saw him dart past their defences and kill them with a single slash of his golden sword. There was one man left and in fear he threw his spear at Rivon at incredibly close range and made a deep wound on his right leg. Brisngr roared as his rider was hurt and jumped on the solider killing him with his deadly teeth and claws. Rivon was too injured to walk back to his hut and he managed to bring himself onto Brisngr's back. Brisngr was not yet big enough to fly so he walked with Rivon lying down on his back.

When Rivon arrived back at his hut he tended to his wounds with magic and then he looked at the new tissue on his leg he walked around on his new leg and was delighted to find that he neither limped nor faltered when walking. 'Thank you for coming' Said Brisngr.

'As you said it was my duty as your Rider.' answered Rivon.

CHAPTER 14: Return to Du Weldenvarden

After three more months of undisturbed peace Rivon saw that his dragon was growing rapidly his dragon was three times as big as before and had to make his cave two times as big as before so it was now as big as a normal dragon's cave. While watching his dragon claw at the wall of his cave Rivon saw a puff of smoke come out of its nostril. 'What was that? Did you just blow fire?' Said Rivon amazed.

'I don't know let me try again.' replied Brisngr. Brisngr opened his maw and realised a raging inferno from its mouth burning far into the rock. 'Wow! I couldn't do that before!' Exclaimed Brisngr.

'No. If you can breath fire that means that you have grown to the full size of a proper dragon and you are only six months old!' Said Rivon.

'I think now we must act. Since I am large enough I can defend myself againist large groups of enemies. We must find out more about our heritage and who? And why? someone sent my egg here.' Said Brisngr.

'Your right but if you can breath fire that means you can defintly fly.'

Brisngr went outside to test his wings out. He put his hind legs back and launched himself into the sky. He started flapping around the sky above Du Fells Nangoroth and examining everything from above. 'Rivon we are well hidden from everything no one can see us from here! Do you want to ride me its great fun up in the sky!' Said Brisngr.

'I cannot we don't have a saddle.' Explained Rivon 'It would hurt my legs if we were to start flying on your scales.' Explained Rivon.

'Maybe you should go into one of the near by cities. Buragh is likely to have the materials.' Replied Brisngr.

'Good idea I will go into Buragh today.'

'Why don't you go to Kirtan they will likely have the materials since so many Riders have been in Du Weldenvarden before.'

'No, I would not like to return to Du Weldenvarden. I have never returned there since my fathers capture.'

Brisngr landed and said 'Why do you not wish to go to one of the elven cities you could see your own kind. You have not seen another elf in five years. Also we could see Queen Izlanzadi. Everyone thinks that you are dead aren't you eager to reveal youself to your race?'

'Fine I think that you are right. We shall go to a dwarf city and get the materials then fly to Ellesmera and greet my race once more.' Said Rivon.

Rivon departed for Buragh the same day he got to the city in five hours and it was nightfall when he arrived he just managed to buy all the materials he needed before the stores closed. He left Buragh the same night and managed to get home at dawn. When Rivon arrived home he took a nap and then woke constructed the saddle and fit it on Brisngr.

Rivon climbed onto his saddle and straped his legs in he felt incredibly excited as Brisngr took off and flew around Du Fells Nangoroth. In the air he felt both of them feel happy. He could sense by their mental link that they both loved to fly and would do so for as long as they could. When they broke for lunch Brisngr came back some rabbits, snakes and lizards. It took a lot of these animals to feed Brisngr and he had to eat a lot to fill himself. Before Brisngr ate the snakes Rivon examined them with magic and none were poisonous. Now Brisingr was six months old and was large as most Dragon's were at the age of one. Brinsgr was a large and beautiful dragon his scales glittered in the sunlight and he had enormous bulk and strength.

Now Rivon pucked up the courage to go back to Du Weldenvarden and see his people once more. Rivon put on his finest clothing, a leaf green tunic and a green cape held by a broach in the shape of the Elven glyph 'luck'. He wore creamy black leggings and cloth boots which were favoured by his people. He didn't pack any provisions since they could make it to Ellesmera within the day. He attached his golden Elven bow along with the matching quiver to his back and Naegling to his belt. Before he left he cast a spell on his hut and Brisngr's cave. So that no one could see the places from a distance nor upclose you could only see it if you knew it was there. It was a complex and long spell but it did the trick. They took off at dawn flying straight to Ellesmera. They didnt fly over Kirtan but rather dodging the city by going through the uninhabited forest near it. They landed just outside of Ellesmera and talked to the guardian of Ellesmera showing him his elven ears and gedwey ignasia. He let them pass with a smile. They entered the city and everyone they passed gasped in surprise murmurming 'A new elf rider!' or 'Good we need a new rider!' or some were about Brisngr such as: 'The dragon has an amazing bulk for one so young!' or 'Look at the amazing scales!' there were many other mumer's from different people and some were too light for them too hear.

Rivon lead Brisngr to Tiadri hall they met the court guard and said the traditional elf greeting but instead of 'Rivon-vodhr' he was now 'Rivon-elda'. After they exchanged more pleasant topics Rivon said that he seeked an audience with Izlanzadi. The elf said 'Wait here, Argetlam.' Rivon waited for ten minutes untill the same elf hurried him and Brisngr inside. They met Izlanzadi and she sat on her royal throne. Rivon bowed and enciated the elven greeting along with twisting his hand over his chest in the jesture of fealty. Izlanzadi gaped with surpries at both him and the dragon.

'What is your name?' She asked formally.

Rivon put his hood down and all of the elf lords and ladies gasped including the Queen herself. 'Rivon son of Oromis' Said the Rider.

'Rivon we thought you were dead! No one expected Oromis's son to return. And you look exactly like him! This is a great surprise. After the capture of Eragon.'

'I am sorry my Queen but who is Eragon?' The elves in attendance murmered in surprise that he did not know him.

'Eragon is the person who gave you your dragon egg and your sword. I am sorry for not noticing you dragon but I was too preoccupied. What is your name?' Asked the Queen.

'Brisngr' Replied the Dragon.

'That is a good name. Come and I will explain everything to you in private.' The Queen gestured towards the door to her left. The Queen then explained that Oromis was not dead after all and had only been killed at the battle of Uru'baen six months ago. She also explained everything that had happened since Rivon since he had left Osilon. She also told him about Murtaugh -just after his dragon was killed- captured Eragon but just before he teleported Naegling and the egg to Du Fells Nangoroth. 'Eragon had hoped that you would come here with the egg. He was captured and so was Saphira. They are being held in Helgrind. They have been held captive for six months and the varden have made many attempts to get them back but were unable because Murtaugh along with the empire's army have been defending it. We have just taken over the city of Ceunon and are soon going to move to take the rest of the Empires city's. Your quarter's shall be where your father used to live in Ellesmera on the brink of the Crags Of Tel'naeir.'

Brisngr and Rivon flew to his father's hut and found it in a comfortable place away from Ellesmera. 'We must go and help Eragon and Saphira. They are our only hope for defeating the Empire and getting revenge for my father. We both must learn some skills that we have not yet been taught that they know.' Brisngr said.

'Your right we must fly tommorrow.' answered Rivon.

CHAPTER 15: To the Varden

When Brisngr and Rivon arrived at the Varden they were met by their current leader, Nuasada. Nuasada greeted them with a great smile and the Varden cheered when they saw them arrive. 'This is good news that another rider is here to face Murtaugh now we can finally get back Eragon and Saphira. We will send our army to the gates of Helgrind tommorrow we have no time to waste.'

'Yes lady Nasuada.' Replied Rivon.

The next day The Varden's full army of 30,000 troops marched all the way from the burining plains to Helgrind where Eragon and Saphira were being kept captive. When they arrived they were met by 30,000 troops from the Empire. Before the battle Rivon cast wards around himself and Brisngr. Rivon and Brisngr killed the majority of the Empire's imperial troops the Empire were growing weaker because of Brisngr. Brisngr cooked the soliders in their mail and ripped them apart with his claws and talons. After 3 hours of none stop fighting the man known as Murtaugh revealed himself. He was younger than Rivon and held a red sword named, Misery or Zar'roc.

Murtaugh and Rivon met in 1 on 1 combat when the soliders circled around them. Murtaugh was the first to attack. He lashed out with Zar'roc but it was easily blocked by Rivon. Since Rivon was one of the most atheletic elves he easily outwitted and Murtaugh in swordsmanship. Rivon darted past his defence and slashed his thigh Murtaugh fell to his knees. Rivon remembered the scene from his fathers death because he gave Galbatorix mercy. Rivon brought down his sword and stabbed Murtaugh through the heart. Murtaugh was dead. Rivon took Murtaugh's sword and kept it hidden from everyone.

With the help of their new allies the Varden stormed Helgrind and Saved Eragon and Saphira.

CHAPTER 16: Eragon and Saphira

Eragon and Saphira had been drugged every five hours. They were tortured non-stop unless the Varden were trying to make rescue attempts. Eragon looked up to see a young elf with brown hair and blue eyes coming through the gate he had the exact same facial look as Oromis. He wore a leaf green tunic and black legging's. He had a cape and it was held up by a broach in the shape of the elven glyph 'luck'. In his hand was Naegling. Eragon already knew who he was looking at. After the elf a large green dragon with an amazing bulk pranced through the entrance with a triumphant smile on his face. Saphira looked at the dragon in surprise and what he could gleam from her consciousness before she blocked him out was: attraction.

The elf revealed himself as Rivon Oromis's only child. He slashed the chains around him and Saphira and they thanked him afterwards. When Eragon woke up he was in his tent in the Varden's encampment. He saw in his mind Saphira sleeping next the green dragon he had seen earlier. He walked out of his tent to see Oromis's son doing the Rigmar. Eragon talked to and introduced himself. Then Eragon joined him in the Rigmar. Eragon was familiar with the Rigmar but the other rider far outmatched him. The other Rider completed the Rigmar to level four when Eragon only managed to only get to level 3.

Rivon then asked Eragon if he wanted to Spar with him. 'Guard your blade' replied Eragon with a grin. As soon as Adurna touched Naegling Eragon knew that the elf was extremely skilled at swordsmanship. Rivon and Eragon fought together for near 3 quarters of and hour until Rivon finally disarmed him and gave him his sword back. 'My father taught you well' Said Rivon after he parried a blow from Eragon. 'It seems that you still outclass me in swordsmanship though. Where and When did you learn?'

'I learned in my home town of Osilon. I sparred with my father for nearly everyday he held Naegling since Glaedr had already hatched for him. He was a great fighter he could have -If you don't mind me saying- outmatched both of us even if our skills were combined together.' Said Rivon disarming Eragon in the process.

'When I trained with him he and Glaedr had a disability' Said Eragon picking up Adurna and starting a new fight.

'Yes. I heard about that it must of pained him so not to be able to use the full extent of his amazing abilities.' Replied Rivon.

Rivon disarmed Eragon in three deadly moves this time ending with his sword on Eragon's neck. 'Sorry' He said. 'I got a bit carried away.'

'Its fine' Said Eragon looking over at Brisngr and Saphira who eyed them with huge green and blue eyes the size of round shields. 'Your dragon is amazing its only six months old and he is already as large as Saphira. And his bulk it amazing. You trained him well.' Continued Eragon.

This time Brisngr responded 'The heat in Du Fells Nangoroth is humid it will build character and muscles.' said Brisngr so that all could hear. After Brisngr had finished Rivon decided to reveal that he had taken Zar'roc. 'I took this from the rider Murtaugh after he died it rightfully belongs to you since you are the only person in left in Murtaugh's family.'

'Thank-you I will keep it.' Answered Eragon.

'Eragon I would like to offer a proposal. If you trained me more in the arts of magic and taught me of the secrets of The Riders would you let me teach you more about swordsmanship and all the while Saphira could teach Brisngr about flying and the history of dragons. What say you?' Asked Rivon.

Eragon asked Saphira about the matter and she seemed delighted to teach the other dragon. 'Where would we train?' asked Eragon.

'We will train in Du Fells Nangoroth. You may stay in any of the caves that you wish.' Said Rivon.

Again Eragon consulted Saphira and she seemed fine with the matter. Eragon told Rivon that he agreed and Rivon said that they should leave tomorrow since they have no time to waste.

CHAPTER 17: Du Fells Nangoroth

Brisnger rode in front of Eragon and Saphira with Rivon on his back. They lead the way to Du Fells Nangoroth until Saphira pushed infront of them and then Brisngr went back in front before Eragon knew it the two dragon's were racing. First Saphira was in front and then Brisngr cut back again Saphira flew over Brisngr and gave him a mocking roar. Now Brisngr pumped his wings at a furious rate and flew over Saphira at an incredibly fast speed roaring back at her as if to challenge her. Saphira flew as fast as she could but couldn't get in front of him. When they landed Brisngr pranced over to Saphira and began to talk to her with his mind.

Eragon dismounted Saphira and left the dragons to talk while he hurried over to Rivon. Rivon introduced Eragon to his home and Eragon couldn't see anything but a blank space in the side of the mountain. Rivon undid the spell and Eragon could see a muedium sized hut and next to it a large dragon cave for Brisngr. Brisngr and Saphira pranced round to Brisngr's cave and they both went inside. Eragon and Rivon discussed when they were going to start and they both agreed to start tomorrow. Eragon then resided to a nearby cave where him and Saphira slept.

The next day Eragon, Saphira, Rivon and Brisngr met outside Rivon's hut at dawn as said. Saphira and Brisngr flew above the southern mountains and you could see them overhead from Rivon's hut.

Saphira taught Brisngr all of the dives, sequences and techniques that Glaedr had taught her before. Rivon and Eragon started the day by doing the Rigmar on some mats that Rivon had layed out. Again Eragon didn't match Rivon's flexibility but could still do most of the Rigmar. Afterwards Rivon then drew Naegling and Eragon adurna. They began to spar for three hours a day Rivon teaching Eragon new dodges, attacks, sequences and blows. After three hours of sparring Eragon and Rivon broke for lunch eating no meat. While Eragon and Rivon ate they discussed and debated trying to discover faults in each others mental phyics so that they could mend them later. While Eragon and Rivon ate Saphira and Brisngr would fly all the way down to The Beor Mountains and go and hunt Nagra. A giant wild boar native to the Beor mountains. The dragons taught each other about stalking prey and more effective killing methods. The Nagra was so large that Saphira and Brisngr had to share it between them. Eragon could sense a sudden attraction in Saphira as soon as they saw Brisngr each day. Rivon had talked to Eragon about this and he could sense the same feelings inside Brisngr. After lunch Eragon and Rivon would learn about magic each teaching another spells and filling each others gaps in with their nolledge of magic. Afterwards Eragon would teach Rivon the secrets of the Riders and tell him some spells that only the elder Riders were allowed to know.

This is the schedule that they did for the next month or so until Brisngr told Rivon something one day 'Rivon, I have something to ask you.'

'What is it Brisngr?' Said Rivon looking up from his writing one day. Rivon looked up to see his dragon standing outside his hut, head peering in through the hallway.

'Rivon, I and Saphira have decided to mate together. It was always tradition among The Riders that before a dragon mated with one another they asked their Rider's for their bessing first. Will you give us your blessing? ' Asked the dragon, one of his huge emerald green eyes meeting his.

'Aye I knew this day would come. Yes I give you my blessing.'

High in the sky above Du Fells Nangoroth Saphira asked her rider the same question. 'Are you sure Saphira?' Asked Eragon afterwards.

'Yes I am adamant on this.'

'Then you have my blessing.'

Two months later Saphira gave birth to ten dragon eggs. Two eggs were gold, two were white, one was red, two were green, two were blue and one was black. The words said over the eggs were so that the dragon eggs would not hatch until it found a Rider. All but one egg was not said over and this was the one black egg. Eragon and Rivon were now elder riders and agreed that only two eggs should be given out first so that they could turn the first two riders into elder riders and then give out four more eggs and each rider could have a single apprentice and that was how they were going to form the new riders. Eragon and Rivon picked out two eggs at random. One egg was given to the elves which was a gold egg. Another Egg was given to the Varden which was red. They put the youngest age was 10 and the oldest 15. For they were not willing to teach older students than themselves. The Varden would be given 4 eggs and the Elves 5 since the elves had sacraficed so much more for the capture of Brisngr's egg. When the Black egg hatched one day later they talked to the dragon and Brisngr and Saphira trained this dragon so that it had no rider and was the first of the wild dragons. They called it Guardian of the Eggs for the wild dragon who would guard the remaining eggs while the other riders and dragons were away.

The red egg given to The Varden, hatched for a boy named, Jarsha. Jarsha's dragon was female and he named his dragon, Trianna after the leader of Du Vrangr Gata. When Jarsha came to Du Fells Nangoroth he was 10 and Eragon reconized him from the messenger boy in Farthen-Dur. Since Eragon slightly knew Jarsha he agreed to take him on as his apprentice. Eragon trained Jarsha in his new home which was a hut. Rivon and Eragon also decided that only Elders could construct their own huts and the novice riders must live in a cave of their choice with their dragon. The South mountain on the same side as Rivon's hut was where Eragon constructed his hut away from Rivon so that he could teach his apprentice in privet. While Eragon trained Jarsha, Saphira trained Trianna.

The gold egg given to The Elves, hatched for a boy named, Celedin. Celedin's dragon was male and he named his dragon, Glaedr after the golden dragon which Rivon's father rode. When Celedin came to Du Fells Nangoroth he was 12 and Rivon trained him. Rivon trained Celedin while Brisngr trained Glaedr. Celedin was a very bright boy and learned quick. Celedin was an extremely skilled spellweaver.

CHAPTER 19: The New order of the Rider's

Jarsha graduated five years after Eragon had toke him on. And as a graduation gift Eragon gave Jarsha Zar'roc the sword that he seemed to like so much. Zar'roc matched the colour of Jarsha's dragon and they were a great contribution to the Varden.

Celedin graduated four years after Rivon had toke him on. Celedin and Glaedr lead the elves into battle everytime they assaulted the Empire's towns.

With Jarsha leading their troops The Varden took down cities such as Beltalona, Feinister and Dras-Leona. When the Elves took over the Northern half of the Empire there were only three of Galbatorix's cites left standing: Terim, Narda and Uru'baen. With Celedin leading the elves into battle the Elves took Narda and Terim.

After The Riders were finally ready Eragon and Rivon made a secure vault under Du Fells Nangoroth which you could only get to by getting past The Gurdian of the eggs. The guardian of the eggs was the best dragon because it had been trained for 5 years by both Brisngr and Saphira. The guradian of the eggs was a male dragon and the first of the wild dragons. The Guardian of the eggs would only let you inside if you let him read your mind and see your intentions and then let you touch one and only one of the eggs.

The Riders leader's: Rivon and Eragon, left with their dragons to Aberon where a plan was going to be forged to kill Galbatorix and take Uru'baen. The new dwarf king who was King Orik Eragon's loyal companion and friend was their along with Izlanzadi, Nuasada, King Orrin and Nar Garzhog who was representing the urgals.

Eventually they came to agreement each race must give at least 50,000 warriors to the cause. The Elves had been secluded for so long that they managed to get that many. The Varden and Surda represented the Humans so only 25,000 each were given from them. The dwarves managed to scuttle up that many in time for the deadline. And the Urgal tribes managed to work together to supply 50,000 Kull only because they wanted Galbatorix's blood. Their army in total would then add up to 200,000 in total. The riders would lead the Armies into battle battle. One rider at the front of each army. Jarsha and Trianna would lead the Urgal's in battle, Eragon and Saphira the Humans, Celedin and Glaedr would lead the Dwarves and Rivon and Brisnger would lead the Elves.

The army united under one banner which was a blue flag and on it was a dragon with a rider on its back. They called themselves 'The New order of the Rider's'.

CHAPTER 20: The Fall of the Empire

When they arrived north of the plains of Uru'baen their army stretched for 6 miles. The four Riders leading it were at the front of the of the Armies seperated by small gaps between each army. Each of the armies carried the blue flag with the Dragon on it. The four Riders were at the front of the armies their dragons walking forward proudly and the armies following behind them. When they arrived at the plains they saw Galbatorix's army it had at least 250,000 soliders and leading it was a general dressed in black armour and in his hand was a black longsword. The man was on a horse and he shouted something at the Soliders and the soliders roared in response. Eragon shouted 'Lets show those cowards what a roar really sounds like!' At that command the Kull roared a raor so loud their roar alone was as loud as all the soliders put together the soliders cringed at the sound and furious dragon roars which followed afterwards.

'People of Alagaesia! Let us fight back these cowards and kill the king that destroyed our land and killed our families! Let us kill the king!' Shouted Jarsha. The whole army roared with confidence at the speech. 'Charge!' Shouted The riders at the front of the armies. The first few ranks of soliders collided with those of the new orders. They gore crows above circled waiting for the feast afterwards. The Elves fought the right flank of the soliders back into the middle so that the army was squashed tightly into the middle. Next the Kull did the same with the left flank Tearing apart any person who got in their way. When the men were squashed tightly in the middle the Rider's dragons blew out raging fire from their mouths cooking the closely packed soliders. The fire was so intense and large the soliders who were closely packed in the first four ranks of soliders were cooked alive.

The new order's army cheered with delight as their openents lay down on the ground dead. Fire still burning. There lay a thick wall of fire between the two armies. The archers of the new order's army fired a enormous volley of arrows over the fire and the arrows buried themselves in the first two ranks of soliders killing the whole two lines. The Empire's soliders used this opurtunity to arm their war machines which consisted of catapaults and billastae. The boulder's fired into the new order's army buried any man under it and the ballaistae shot through the fire hitting the first few ranks killing the unfortunate men they hit.

The Rider's saw the men getting crushed and stopped the boulders that came over the fire using the magical word 'Letta!' Each Rider nodded to each other and said 'now!' The Riders threw the boulder'd back over the fire with magic which then the boulders hit the catapaults and ballistae disarming The Empire. The new order's army cheered again. Then the Elves all started to sing the spell they had made earlier they sung in perfect unison. A huge amount of water seemed to come out of nowhere in the sky and hit the fire seperating the armies. The fire was extinguished thanks to the elves magic. The armies once more collided on the plains and the battle raged on.

It was impossable to tell who was winning from Eragon's point of veiw. But then Eragon saw the King Galbatorix fly out of his citiadael and Saphira lifted her hind legs and shot up at the king. Shruikan didn't see Saphira coming and only noticed when Saphira's jaws clinched its lower neck. Shruikan roared in pain at Saphira and fell towards the ground.

Shruikan landed wuth a huge bash on the bottom of the ground. Glabatorix dismounted his dragon and walked towards Saphira who had just landed. Eragon dismounted and drew Adurna. Galbatorix and Eragon fought for hours on the battlefeild the armies fighting tirelessly in the background. For one so old the king had an unnatural amount of energy after Eragon's last attack Eragon jumped backwards started to gasp. Galbatorix saw this and slashed his leg and arm. Eragon and Saphira roared in shared pain. 'You are a fool.' Said the king.'You should have joined me years ago like your cousin.'

'You have killed a lot of people that I cared about I would never join you.' Said Eragon.

'Thats what your cousin said but its not his choice!' Shouted the King.

'Your an extremely good fighter' Continued The king.

'I learned from the best' Said Eragon with a wink. Glabatorix turned around to see Rivon thrust Naegling into his heart.

'Naegling. My father's blade has killed you traitor.' Snarled Rivon revenge in his voice.

Galbatorix only had time to murmur one last word through his lips 'Rivon...' And then the ancient king who had killed, lied and betrayed was finally killed.

After the battle they managed to destroyed the rest of the Empire's army and then the elves took back their city renaming it again: Ilriea. The New Riders were restablished with Eragon and Rivon as its leaders. The Rider's headquaters stayed at Du Fells Nangoroth and The Rider's were returned to there former glory and they returned Alagaesia into an age of peace and harmony with the Riders watching over it.


End file.
